Don't Make Annabeth Mad
by Goth Bookworm
Summary: What happens when annabeth catches drew kissing percy? set after the Heroes of Olympus
1. Why I don't like Drew

**I was reading the Lost Hero and the Last Olympian at the same time the other day, and this idea popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, I would be awesome, Rick Riordan, and I would own the 39 Clues.**

I was walking back from sword practice one day. The titan war had just ended and I was elated. My life was actually going right, for once.

Suddenly, hands grabbed me. "Hi, Percy. Why don't you dump that loser girlfriend you have and be my boyfriend. After all, I'm popular, pretty, and perfect for you."

Guess who? It was Drew. I pushed her away. "Drew, I'm not interested, okay?"

Drew pouted. "Oh, come on Percy. Have some fun."

I glared at her. Usually I'm good when it comes to girls, but something about Drew just got on my nerves. The final straw came when she said, "Why don't you like me, Kelp Head? Or do you like being called Seaweed Brain better?"

That did it. Only Thalia and Annabeth called me nicknames. For everyone else, it was Percy, Perseus, or Jackson. "My name is Percy." I said, turning towards her.

Drew had a panicked look on her face. She grabbed me roughly and brought our lips together. She forced her tongue into my mouth. She pulled away and I looked up in time to see Annabeth storming away.

Great, I thought. Annabeth's mad. I groaned. Jeez. I was as good as dead. Annabeth would throw me to the wolves.

I fixed Drew with my iciest glare. "If you just ruined my chances with Annabeth, I will make it so you will never be dry again. And when I'm in a bad mood, the chances of a random hurricane or tsunami appearing where you are will be very high."

And with that, I ran after Annabeth.


	2. My Dad's stupid advice

**Second chapter up!**

**I do not PJO or Percabeth.**

* * *

As I tore town through the trees, looking for Annabeth, I was not in a very good mood. All of a sudden, the trees gave way to the sand and the beach. Annabeth was there, curled up in a ball, looking out towards the sea.

I approached extremely carefully. Annabeth could be vicious when she was in a bad mood. I thought that I had not been noticed when Annabeth whirled around and punched me square in the jaw. I stumbled back. I still had my Achilles Curse, so it didn't exactly hurt. It was just the force she punched me at…Annabeth was cradling her fist.

"Oww…that was supposed to hurt you, Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth, I can explain!" I said desperately.

"Explain what?" She demanded. "Explain why Drew was kissing you? That ****ing b**** doesn't deserve you."

I grabbed her arm before she could try to run away. "Annabeth, what you saw—"

She tore her arm away and ran into the woods. I slumped at the beach. "Dad, help me." I waited for something to happen. Nothing.

"Percy?" I jumped six feet into the air. My dad was right behind me.

I turned around. "Hey, dad." I said.

There were crinkles around his eyes as he smiled. "Girl problems, eh? We all have them. It's a great pity that there is no instruction manual. Although I don't see what you see in that Athena girl—"

I interrupted him mid-rant. "Dad…"

"Yes. Of course." He cleared his throat. "What I mean to say is, follow your heart and try not to die."

I was dumbfounded. "You came all the way just to tell me that? Is the try not to die part really necessary?"

"Yes."

I looked at him. "Fine. By the way, how's Tyson?"

My dad chuckled. "Last I saw, he was stuffing his face with peanut butter. It was a peanut butter eating race with one of the other Cyclops, I believe."

I nodded. "Thanks, dad. Even if your advice is a little weird." And my dad disappeared under the sea.

I sighed and turned to trudge back to my cabin. I was not looking forward to facing Annabeth.

* * *

**Review! that way, I'll update.**

**Pandastyle: I am. I might do that, but I have another story also already going.**

**Fangirl: you are totally right.**


	3. We Ditch Campfire

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own percabeth or PJO**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Dinner was a moody affair for me, the Aphrodite table, and the Athena table.

Annabeth was glaring daggers at me, I was glaring at Drew, and Drew was glaring viciously at Annabeth. If looks could kill, we'd all be dead a million times over.

Looking at Annabeth, I made an impromptu decision. I searched through my jeans for a piece of paper that I could write on. I found it in my left pocket, borrowed a pen from the Hermes cabin, and scribbled a note.

Annabeth, come down to the beach during campfire. I want to explain what happened. What you saw wasn't what really happened. Please, Wise Girl.

-Seaweed Brain/Kelp Head

As I stood up to scrape part of my food into the braziers as an offering for the gods, I dropped the note in front of Annabeth. She read it agonizingly slowly and looked up. She gave a tight, barely perceptible nod, and I felt like the entire weight of the sky had been lifted off my shoulders. (Take it from me, I know how that feels like.)

I skipped campfire to go down to the beach. Annabeth wasn't there yet. I waited for a tortuously long five minutes, and when she came into view, I felt an immense sense of relief.

She approached me, slapped me in the face (it hurt despite my curse of Achilles), then sat down on a rock "There. Now you can explain."

"Annabeth," I said, rubbing my cheek. "Listen to me. It wasn't my fault. It was just…I was walking across the courtyard, okay? And Drew intercepted me. She tried another one of her attempts to get me to dump you, and then she saw you come into view, and she kissed me."

She looked at me. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

"Enjoyed what?" I asked, confused.

"When she kissed you, Seaweed Brain."

"No," I promised solemnly. "I didn't enjoy a single second of it. The kisses I have with you are much better."

All of a sudden, she cracked a small, hesitant smile. "That does sound like something Drew would do. Kissing people by force? Absolutely." She laughed that tinkling laugh she had. I laughed, too.

Now that the good mood had been restored, I smiled. "I chased after you, Annabeth. Then the beach, you punching me…all of it. By the way, Wise Girl, you should remember that I'm invulnerable if you try to punch me, you'll hurt yourself more than you'll hurt me."

"Except for your Achilles heel."Annabeth added. "You know, this Achilles curse is going to your head."

"Don't worry," I said, this goofy smile on my face. "As long as you're here, with me, I'll be fine. You won't ever let my head grow too big. Remember what you told me once? You said that you'd never, ever make it easy for me with you."

Annabeth grinned. "And I fully intend to keep that promise."

I reached over to grab her hand. "I hope you'll always be my Wise Girl."

She grinned and nodded happily. "Of course, Seaweed Brain of course." We stood up, brushed ourselves off, and, grinning happily, then turned around to face . . .

* * *

**Ooooooh CLIFFHANGER!**

**I'm just evil like that.**

**So much thanks to all you reviewers. *sniff***

**I open up my email and a bunch of reviews . . . it motivates me.**

**Review. It really just makes my day.**


	4. Girls are Deadly

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait . . . life's been kind of crazy lately.**

**Me: PERCY JACKSON!**

**Percy: *Wakes up* Huh? *relaxes* Phew. Just another fanfic writer who needs me to do the disclaimer. I thought it was the Stolls again. *shudder* Anyways, uh . . .**

***I hold up a sign that says: bookwormhk1***

**Percy: Bookwormhk1 does not own me, Annabeth, Drew, sword-fights, PJO, or evil bunny rabbits.**

**Me: Evil bunny rabbits?**

**Percy: *Shrug.* you never know.**

**Me: Okay . . . on with the story!**

* * *

Drew. She was glaring at Annabeth like her life depended on it. I couldn't help but notice that Annabeth's hand was inching towards her dagger.

"What do you want, Drew." Annabeth snarled.

She tensed slightly. "You know what I want, daughter of Athena. I want what you have!"

Okay, now I was confused. As I looked at them, I felt like they were fighting about something more than the fact that the Aphrodite cabin had tried to paint the Athena cabin pink.

Annabeth growled, "Stay away from him. All you'll do is take his heart and break his heart like you do with every single other boy who falls for you. You only want him because he's hard-to-get for you."

Drew narrowed her eyes until they became slits. "Not a chance, Chase."

Annabeth huffed. "I've been waiting for this chance with him for four years, daughter of Aphrodite!"

I'd never had girls fight over me before, so I wasn't prepared for this. I especially wasn't prepared when Drew took out her knife and started circling. I took a couple paces back.

And I did one of the most dangerous things a guy can do, right up there with bathing in the river Styx and fighting Kronos: I stepped in a fight between two girls.

For all you guys out there who might have the misfortune to have two girls fight over you: don't step between them. And if they're demigod girls . . . you're as good as dead.

They glared at me. Finally, they growled in unison. "Percy, step back. I don't want you to get hurt." they looked at each other in shock for a second, then looked back at me. "Move."

I stepped back. Honestly, I don't think that dying at the hands of daughters of Athena and Aphrodite would be so awesome. Brains and awesome plans mixed with make-up and clothing? Get ready to hear a very loud scream.

They started circling. I was scared. For my life.

And for theirs. Because as much as I really didn't like Drew, I had enough of a conscious to care if she died because of me. I wasn't to worried about Annabeth, but being her boyfriend, I would have to be crazy not to be worried a little bit. Okay, I was worried a lot.

Annabeth and Drew were circling each other. Slowly, slowly, slowly. And then . . . Drew lunged at Annabeth.

Annabeth stepped back, parried Drew's blows, and thrusted with her dagger. She stabbed at Drew. The daughter of Aphrodite responded by slashing and hacking at my girlfriend, and then the ended with Drew threatening to cut Annabeth's jugular vein and Annabeth about to cut her throat.

They stepped back from each other. "We will settle this, one way or another, Drew. I will see you at the sword arena at 2:00 tomorrow to fight."

Drew stalked off, throwing dark looks of rage, contempt and hatred at Annabeth. I resisted the urge to pick up the nearest rock and throw it at her.

Apparently, Athena and Poseidon had the same idea because a giant wave of water came crashing down and an owl appeared out of nowhere and pecked at Drew.

Drew jumped and started running. For a daughter of Aphrodite, I don't think she looked pretty with that huge piece of seaweed draped on her shoulder or that little sand crab climbing up on her hair.

* * *

***GRIN***

**Yes! I can't wait to do that fight!**

**REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I will need some characters for a couple of the next scenes. in your review, give me your demi-god's information like this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Cabin:**

**Personalities:**

**A little bit of background:**

**I will choose who I need. I might alter some of the personalities and background, but the name, age and cabin should stay the same.**


	5. LookAlike

**Hey, everyone!**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Be glad that I don't.**

* * *

I smiled at Annabeth as we stared at Drew's rapidly retreating form. She threw her arms around my neck, and dragged me down onto the sand. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her. She smiled. "Thanks, mom." She said, softly, to the sky.

Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought there was a hoot of answer.

Annabeth and I were walking up the beach and towards campfire, swinging our hands, when a satyr ran up half-blood hill to Thalia's tree—with a half-blood.

Behind them, there was a small army of assorted monsters, including Cyclops, dracaenae, empousai, and hellhounds. The satyr collapsed, but the half blood (she was a girl) tugged him up again. "Come on!" she yelled at him.

The satyr stood up and started running towards the tree. The girl raised up her hands towards the sky. Annabeth's breath grew quicker.

I started running towards the hill. I was almost there, when the girl brought her hands down and slammed the army of monsters with lightning.

She hovered weakly in the air, so the satyr held out his arms and the girl fell. The satyr carried the girl into camp boundaries.

I ran over to the girl and the satyr. I yelled for the Apollo cabin. A girl stepped forward. I dimly recognized her: Michelle.

She walked over to the girl, checked her pulse, got some ambrosia and nectar for her, and declared the girl alive. All the normal stuff.

I walked over to take her to the infirmary, and we trudged up the hill.

As I set the girl down, Michelle appeared with a cloth to wipe of the mud and dirt. I stepped back to see Annabeth heading towards us.

Annabeth came over and screamed as soon as she saw the girl's face, now free of dirt and other blemishes. I couldn't blame her. Because as I turned around, I could clearly see why. She looked exactly like Thalia grace, daughter of Zeus.

* * *

**Oooooh . . . .**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry, guys, but I had to be mean.**

***sigh***

**Review. And, BTW, I need a Hephaestus Camper, a Hecate camper (not anymore, sorry), and a satyr.**

**Submit your character!**


	6. How Does she Know our Names?

**Hey everyone! bookwormhk1 here.**

**i'm disappointed. nearly no reviews? well, I'm not putting the next chapter up until I get more.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own PJO, because i stole the rights . . . NOT. I'm extremely sorry, but it looks like a FANFICTION writer stole the rights. how do i know this? because they were wearing a ninja outfit . . . with FANFICTION written across the back in neon letters. please, read while i check all 53 of the security cameras.**

* * *

I sat down heavily on the bed. Annabeth was bouncing next to me, her ADHD becoming obvious. I was extremely confused, and Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, wanted to figure it out.

"She's most probably a daughter of Zeus." Annabeth mused out loud. "I mean, lightning? Dead giveaway. But she's about the same age as us!"

I sighed and lay down. Annabeth was pacing, and my hand twitched as I played with Riptide.

Up, around, stab, thrust, duck, and go in for the kill. Oh, crap. Annabeth. She was fighting Drew today at the arena. "Annabeth—"

She cut me off. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fighting Drew today, win for you, try not to die, be careful, and whip her butt. Got it."

I smiled sheepishly. "How'd you know?"

Annabeth grinned. "I'm the daughter of Athena—I know lots of things."

I grinned right back at her. "Wise girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

"HEY! How come she gets to call you Seaweed Brain and I don't?" Drew was standing in the doorway with her number one snob lieutenant behind her, Kylie 'CoCo' Hart.

"Because she's my girlfriend, and I actually like her." I put in. Annabeth smiled at me while glaring at Drew.

"But I'm so much prettier than Annabeth is . . . she can't even pick out decent clothes." She eyed Annabeth distastefully. "Right, CoCo?" she was laying on the charmspeak thick, I could tell.

Unfortunately for her, I don't fall easily for a pretty face (unless it's Annabeth's) or a convincing voice (unless they're my friends) very easily, especially not after the titan war and all the monsters. And Gaea. I hate the earth goddess.

CoCo nodded. "Absolutely, Drew."

Drew nodded confidently. "See?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Buzz off, Drew. You too, CoCo."

Drew huffed. "How dare you!"

Annabeth winked cheekily at Drew. "Are we still on for a fight at 2:00 today? I would have hated to have sharpened my dagger for nothing."

Drew said nothing, only nodded and hot-tailed it out of my cabin. CoCo, being the faithful minion she was, dutifully followed her.

Later at lunch, I noticed the new girl sitting at the Zeus table. I walked over to her. "Hi. My name's Percy. I'm from the Poseidon cabin."

She grinned. "Hey, mate. You're the great hero of Olympus? The one who defeated Kronos? The one who has a pet hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary? SWEET!"

Then she shuddered. "Water . . . mate, that's dangerous stuff."

I shook my head. "No, airplanes. That's dangerous."

She and I got into an argument. Nico walked over to us. "Airplanes? They're terrifying. Zeus would blast me sky-high if I flew. At least Poseidon is nice to me. I can go on a boat sometimes."

"Sometimes?" the girl asked Nico quizzically.

"When Percy's on the boat with me." Nico clarified. "By the way, I'm Nico."

"Hey, mate. My name's Thundra. Call me Thunder. If you don't, mate, I will blast you into oblivion." She held out her hand, then randomly gasped and pulled it back.

"Wait. THE Nico di Angelo? The son of Hades, ghost king? SWEET!" this is about where she stood up, with her plate and made an offering to the gods. Then she ran around to random people.

"And, mate, you're Clarisse La Rue, head of Ares! And you, mate, are Jake Mason, head of Hephaestus! Katie Gardner, Head of Demeter! Travis and Connor Stoll, head co-counselors of Hermes! Annabeth Chase, Head counselor, Athena cabin! Chiron, legendary trainer and centaur! Malcolm, second in command, Athena cabin! Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oracle of Delphi!"

I looked at her weird, then turned to Nico. "How does she know our names?"

Nico shrugged. "No idea."

We turned to keep watching Thundra, Thunder, the girl who knows everyone's names but calls them mate, AKA the daughter of Zeus.

* * *

**Sorry for the random disclaimer, although someone actually DID break into our house yesterday. (But we only have 39 cameras . . . there were 42 but three broke.) **

**I need a Hephaestus camper and a satyr. submit, people! you know the format.**

**Oh, and . . . . **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**AND . . . **

**REVIEW! (Thanks)**


	7. Prophecies, Fights, and Broken Bones

**Hey, everyone. thanks to reviewers, although i am in desperate need of a hephaestus camper. please submit!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ANNABETH! PERCY!**

**Annabeth: Jeez, we're right here.**

**Percy: Please don't let Annabeth die.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: Sure.**

**Percy: Please don't let Annabeth die.**

**Annabeth: Bookwormhk1 does not own me or PJO.**

**Me: Thanks! Also, Percy, she's not going to die . . . I think.**

* * *

I cringed as I watched Annabeth walk out of her cabin, fully dressed in battle armor. Her cabin-mates were fluttering around her like nervous chickens, giving battle strategy advice and tips.

She shrugged them off gently, grinning all the while.

I came over to intercept her. "Hey Annabeth. You ready?" She nodded. I hugged her tight. "Beat Drew for me, will you?"

Her grin grew wider. "Of course, seaweed brain. Of course I will.

Drew was in front of the Aphrodite cabin, CoCo and her other minions by her side. Lacy and Mitchell, who were kind of the only decent Aphrodite members since silena died, hung nervously along the sides, shooting random glances at me, Drew, Annabeth, and then repeating it over and over again.

I sighed. I really didn't like the idea of Drew and Annabeth fighting at all, even though I knew that Annabeth was a much better fighter.

I watched as Annabeth strode towards the arena, Drew doing likewise.

I watched, cringing, as they walked closer to each other. Nico appeared in front of me. I screamed and stumbled back. "Gods, Nico. What the Hades was that for? You scared me to death!"

"Haha. Very funny, kelp head." He said, catching the pun. "I don't really appreciate it."

He looked at me. "I have some news. Daedalus, I talked to him about the highway structure . . . he mentioned he had talked to one of the previous oracles, and when I probed, he said that she said that she had a vision—a bad one.

_The child of the dove,_

_The goddess of love,_

_Shall fight with the daughter of wisdom,_

_One shall be overcome._

_The hero shall rage_

_None can assuage_

_But a group of eight,_

_Brought together by fate._

_Chaos shall reign,_

_And Olympus's bane_

_Shall be slain,_

_But not before the price of blood-rain._

I gulped. I had heard the whole prophecy, but the first four lines whirled in my head. The prophecy had just started.

I watched, speechless, as Annabeth and Drew got ready to fight.

Every time Annabeth got wounded, I cringed and flinched. Stab and thrust. Disarming move. Duck. Swipe. Parry the blow, swipe, duck, and lunge. Go on offence. Defense doesn't win. Offence does.

I looked at her and cringed as Drew nicked her cheek. Then, Drew lunged, cut a deeper wound in Annabeth's arm, and during the split second that Annabeth was off-balance, lunged forward, pushed her down, and put her knife to Annabeth's throat. Annabeth was down.

"Yield." Drew commanded. Her charmspeak was so powerful, I nearly had an urge to go up to her and say, "I yield."

Almost. After meeting Piper, and being on the same ship as her for as long as I did . . . well . . . I'd kind of become immune.

Annabeth opened her mouth and smiled. "Never. I won't ever give up Percy, especially not to you. You look and act like a rabid hellhound.

Drew snarled and pressed her dagger closer. A small trickle of blood appeared on Annabeth's throat. My breath caught in my throat. And then . . . Piper strode in, took stock of the situation, and smiled sweetly at her cabin-mate. "Drew?" she asked.

Drew looked up, surprised. Her eyes widened. Piper glanced at her knife. "Now, Drew, you know the rules, right? No killing or maiming. It looked like you were trying to kill Annabeth to me. Now, repeat after me. No killing or maiming."

Drew stared at Piper. "No killing or maiming." She said carefully, pronouncing every syllable.

Piper nodded. "Good. Now, remember, don't kill or maim Annabeth, okay?"

"Okay." Drew replied.

Piper walked over to me. Annabeth stood up and picked up her dagger.

Drew raised her knife. And in a swift move, Annabeth lunged, and pushed Drew down. Drew threw away her knife, and started to grapple with Annabeth. Annabeth put away her dagger and kicked Drew. Drew tried to punch Annabeth's shoulder, but she jabbed Drew in the stomach with her elbow.

Annabeth stepped back, getting Drew in a headlock, but Drew retaliated by elbowing Annabeth in the knee, pulling forward and stomping on her foot. Annabeth let go, but she anticipated Drew's next punches, hits, and kicks. Annabeth drew her dagger, keeping Drew separated from her knife, which was at the other edge of the arena, lodged in the ground. Drew eyed Annabeth carefully, then lunged.

I cringed as Annabeth parried the blow, stepped back, and nicked Drew on the shoulder. By now, they had each collected a dozen cuts and wounds.

Drew slammed the handle of the knife into Annabeth's stomach, swiveled, and kicked her shin. Annabeth doubled over, and then just as I thought she was done for, (the charmspeak only had a temporary effect), her hand shot out, grabbed Drew's leg, flipped her, and punched Drew in the jaw.

Drew retaliated with a punch to the gut, but Annabeth ducked out of the way, though not fast enough. The fist caught her arm, and there was a sickening crunch.

Annabeth's face turned pale and clammy. I realized that this was her bad one, the one that Ethan Nakumara had stabbed in the second titan war. I nearly jumped in, but Nico was right next to me, and she had her blade with her.

So I watched. I waited. And I was rewarded. Using her knee, she got up, and stabbed Drew's arm with her dagger. Drew hissed, and Annabeth kicked Drew in the stomach, then elbowed her in the nose. Drew didn't pull away, but instead, did something utterly cruel.

She grabbed Annabeth's arm and twisted. Annabeth collapsed, a heap on the floor.

* * *

**Call me cruel, whatever. I'm mean, okay?**

**I NEED A HEPHAESTUS CAMPER. PLEASE?**

**Percy: You said you wouldn't let Annabeth die!**

**Me: I did no such thing!**

**Percy: Why do you need a Hephaestus camper and a satyr, anyways? you need more Apollo campers! Annabeth's going to die!**

**Me: Is not! *bites lip* Okay, maybe.**

**Percy: Annabeth must live!**

**Annabeth: Why are you guys debating whether I'm gonna die or not?**

***AWKWARD SILENCE***

**Annabeth: *sigh* Never mind.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Who Are You?

**I know, I know. It seems as if Annabeth should have won against Drew. B****ut, remember, Drew has fought in the Titan War and lived, the Giant war and lived, and Drew wouldn't hesistate to get a charm or a spell that will help her win.**

**Also, children of Aphrodite aren't neccessarily bad fighters. They just lack the motivation to fight. Like, if you look in The Titan's Curse, the Aphrodite cabin doesn't particularly like the Hunters, so they wanted to fight them in Capture the Flag. (And they did a pretty good job, too.)**

**Besides, would you say that Silena is a bad fighter? What about Piper? **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Aphrodite!**

**Aphrodite: Present. What do you need?**

**Me: Do the Disclaimer, and tell people that, contrary to popular beief, Aphrodite children are not Make-up Obsessed Wimps.**

**Aphrodite: bookwormhk1 does not own PJO. And my Demigod children can fight! If you think they can't, tell that to Clarisse's face! Why'd you die, Silena!**

**Me: P.S. I am not a child of Aphrodite. I don't particularly like her, but I don't hate her, either. I just think that everyone should have fairness. Don't be biased.**

* * *

I carried Annabeth into the Big House, into the infirmary. Drew had slunk away with CoCo, and Nico kept muttering, "Not another one. Not another one. Please, not another one."

We had been waiting for nearly three days. I had probably slept about four hours during the entire time.

And that was only Nico and Rachel had tied me to my bed.

"Oh gods. Oh gods." I muttered, pacing. I dunked another cup of water on my head. Nico, Malcolm, Rachel, and Thunder were with me. "Apollo, please don't let her die. Athena, please don't let her die. Poseidon, please don't let her die. Please don't let her die. Please don't let her die."

There was a slamming sound, a minute-long yelling conversation, a frying sound, and another slamming door.

Thalia rammed through the door. "Where is she?" she asked, looking around wildly, as if she expected Annabeth to just be there.

I pointed towards the next door, which led to the room that Annabeth was in.

Thalia was about to open it, but Will Solace opened the door first. "She'll probably live. There's a . . ." he hesitated. "A 70% chance."

Thalia pushed past him. She gasped. I walked to stand next to her. Annabeth looked worse than before.

Her eye was swollen, and she had a criss-cross pattern of cuts and nicks. Her leg was wrapped in a bandage, and her neck had a SpongeBob band-aid on it. Her arm had a cast, and I could already see blood stains seeping through the bandage on her leg.

I involuntarily sucked in a breath. "No." I whispered.

I was furious. Furious at Drew, furious at Annabeth, at everyone, but mostly at me, for letting Annabeth fight. For not stopping Drew when she kissed me. For not—for not doing something.

Thundra pushed through me and whistled. "This one's a bad one, mate." She turned to Will. I have . . . a trick. It works to heal, but it drains me. For her, I'll need a lot of energy. I can do it, I just need an energy reserve."

Will nodded numbly, running his hand through his blond hair. "Earlier . . . I lied. There's only a 50/50 chance either way. Try. I'm out of ideas, and three other of my cabin-mates drained themselves just trying to keep her alive."

His voice cracked. "She was like a sister to me . . . she was like a sister to all of us."

Thundra shrugged. "If you're game, mate, then I am, too. I just need an energy source." She grimaced. "Usually Carson's here, but . . . mate's kind of missing right now. Heard he was bringing back some demigod."

She sounded . . . envious? I wasn't good with a girl's emotions. With Annabeth, I understood. Others? Alien.

I looked at her. Slowly, I said, "I bet I could harness the ocean. Enough power, never runs out, and no drainage of power."

Thunder nodded. "That would work. Now, mates, we need to take Annabeth outside to the highest place available. Then, we have to hope that my dad is in the mood to spare some lightning."

Thalia's eyes widened, really noticing her for the first time. "Who are you?"

As I looked at them, I couldn't shake off the feeling that they looked so alike . . . like twins . . . like sisters!

Thundra looked at her, curiously. "What do you mean? My name is Thundra Grace, daughter of Zeus, err . . ." She shrugged. "I was kind of suspended in time for a while. Six years, maybe? I think . . . I should be twenty three, but apparently, I'm seventeen years old."

* * *

**I think my little rant at the top explains how Drew and Annabeth kind of tied. Okay?**

**Thank you, Rusty532 for Thunder and Carson. BTW, check out the start of my new story, This Means Prank War!**

**Thanks, people! Wooot! Review!**


	9. Healing With Lightning

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry. The internet was down at my aunt's house for, like a week, and at the same time, I had practically no computer access because no one could use they're computers unless for work or business reasons.**

***sigh***

**And on top of all that, my family lawyers have informed me that I do not own PJO! *Wails in grief***

* * *

Thunder and Thalia stared at each other. Thunder took in the silver circlet. "Oh," she whispered. "You're Thalia Grace, hunter of Artemis."

Thalia nodded. "And you're . . . my sister?"

Thunder tore herself away from Thalia's gaze. "Never mind, mate. We'll discuss this later. Let's save Annabeth now."

"Wait." I interrupted. "What are you going to do?"

Thundra shrugged. "Send a bolt of lightning through her."

"Have you done this with anyone other than your own self?" I asked.

"I've done it to save carson, yeah." She replied. I noticed how her lips kind of curled up when she said carson.

What? Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid. Okay, as stupid as I look.

I winced slightly. "Okay." I told her. Zeus wouldn't dare hurt Annabeth . . . would he? I hoped not. Thunder's nice, but Zeus really hates me. Of course, a lot of the gods do. Dionysus, Ares, Artemis, Hades, Zeus, hera, Amphitrite, Athena . . . yeah.

"Just . . . save her." I whispered.

Thunder nodded, suddenly grim. "I'll do my best, mate."

Annabeth stirred slightly.

We all held our breath. Nothing happened. Will appeared, haggard and weary. "I'll help you. Let's all pray that the gods are in our favor."

Together, we got Annabeth to the top of Half-blood hill. Thunder sat down. Thalia joined her. "Healing with lightning?" she asked Thunder.

Thunder looked surprised. "Mate, how do you know?"

Thalia shrugged. "I learned stuff while I was on the run, too, you know."

Thunder sighed. "Yes."

They looked to the sky, stood up, and circled around Annabeth. Thunder clouds moved towards us. Within ten minutes, there were dark storm clouds hovering above Camp Half-Blood. They raised their hands as one, thunder rolling, and quickly slammed them down. A single pure lightning bolt ran down the sky and hit Annabeth. We were all blown backwards except for Thalia, Thunder, and Annabeth.

Annabeth . . . I looked at her. She looked completely healed. The lightning had taken off her casts and bandages, and she looked perfectly fine. The only thing was . . . her eyes weren't open. If it weren't for the rising and falling of her heart, she would look dead.

Dead . . . what if she was?

Panicked, I ran towards her, tripped, flew through the air, somersaulted twice, and skidded to a stop on my feet, right in front of Annabeth. I held her by her shoulders and shook her frantically. "Annabeth! Annabeth!"

Thunder, Will, and Thalia all winced, and as one, called out, "Percy! I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

I stopped, and picked her up, bridal style. I turned towards the daughters of Zeus. "What's wrong with her? This was supposed to heal her! Her eyes are supposed to be open! She should be laughing, talking, punching me in the shoulder. What went wrong?"

I stood there, tears running down my face, as I watched the calm, still, and peaceful face of Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus . . . Lover of Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

* * *

**I know this isn't much after, like, forever, but it felt right to end it here!**

**So sorry . . . not!**

**Review for the next chapter! *Evil Grin***

**Or you'll NEVER see what happens to Annabeth!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAH, MWAHAHAHA!**


	10. A Charmed Knife?

**Hey guys. So sorry for the wait, but my parents dragged me to go hiking a mountain. Then when I got there I found out that there was no internet connection.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Thundra!**

**Thunder: Don't call me that! It's Thunder! T-H-U-N-D-E-R! THUNDER!**

**Me: Whatever. So, Thunder, do the disclaimer.**

**Thunder: Hmm . . . fine. Bookwormhk1 does not own PJO, greek gods, or lightning. However, she owns her awesome OC's that have been submitted by readers! *cough* Me *cough***

* * *

I leaned forward in the chair. Thalia and Thunder were sitting next to me, close to tears.

"I'm so sorry, Percy!" Thunder wailed. "I wanted to heal Annabeth . . . she was so nice to me when I got here! I should have tried harder!"

I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Thundra."

Thunder glared at me through her tears. "Don't call me that! It's Thunder. T-H-U-N-D-E-R!"

I shook my head firmly. "It's not your fault! If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I could have stopped her! But I didn't!"

Thundra looked at me. "But—"

Will burst through the doors. "She's still alive! Her heart wasn't beating, and hadn't been since we hooked her up to the monitor, but just now, it just started working!"

Malcolm and the Stolls burst out of the Hermes Cabin. "Annabeth's alive! Annabeth's alive!" Travis and Connor shouted. Malcolm simply started running towards us.

Thalia looked up, red-eyed, and bounded towards the doors. "You can't stop me, Solace!" she yelled.

I sprang up and vaulted over her head, using will's head as a pole. I landed right in front of her. I looked at Annabeth. She was sitting up in bed.

"Hey guys." She croaked.

I walked over to her. "How do you feel?"

She grinned weakly. "Like I've been beat up by a daughter of Aphrodite—a really fierce one. but listen to me." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I've seen her fight. And Drew doesn't use a knife. She uses a special mix between a dagger and a sword her mom gave her. That knife she used in the fight . . . she kept muttering words to it, like, "Get the arm!" or slice the cheek. And the way she did it . . . only people who were close enough to us could see . . . the knife wasn't worn out or anything.

"There were no marks on the metal or the grip. It was spotless. At first I thought nothing about it . . . but she did a lot of feints, did you notice? At least, at first look it's a feint. At a second look, or even a third one, or a good eye . . . I could see that it was like Drew was trying to go one way, and an invisible forcing was pushing her another way. And then I realized it was the knife. I think that Drew . . . I don't know what to think, actually."

She looked up at us with wide anguished eyes. "I'm a daughter of Athena . . . who doesn't know what to think. I have a suspicion, but I'm afraid to face it. But . . . I think that . . ."

Will bustled in. "Okay, get out, guys. And while you're at it, go get three from the Apollo cabin. Now."

He pushed us out. Artemis was waiting, in her twelve year old form. "Thalia?" She asked.

Thalia nodded. "Yes, my lady?"

"It is time for you to come. Hello, Percy." She said, taking notice of me for the first time. "I heard that Annabeth hasn't been well."

I grimaced. "That's an understatement."

She gave a short hard nod. "I see. I must go now. The hunters are waiting. Come, Thalia."

And they were gone. I trudged down the hill to the Apollo cabin. I knocked on the door. Dave answered. "Hey, Percy."

"Will needs three people at the big house, now." I said.

Dave nodded. "Okay." He called some names and three kids appeared and started running up the hill.

I waved and walked towards my own cabin. I glanced at Drew's and maddening fury ran through me. I hated Drew, I hated duels, Hades, just then, I hated my life. The only ones I couldn't bring myself to hate were my friends.

I went by the Hephaestus cabin. Leo looked at me with a happy smile through the window while tinkering with something. Then something exploded and he yelped and skittered back.

I passed cabin five. Clarisse was on the roof, checking the barbed wire.

As I went by her cabin, Katie glanced at me with a grin on her face, sitting on the steps.

Travis and Connor were trying to fix the steps of their cabin and grinned at me.

Annabeth was alright. Annabeth was alright. My Wise Girl was alive.

I headed to the beach. Without pausing to take off my shirt, I dived into the water. It was refreshingly cool. I swam a couple yards out and used my powers to propel myself further out. I sank like a rock. I landed in a very surprised school of fish. There was a teacher and about forty or so kids. Yeah, like that kind of school.

I waved sheepishly and swam off.

My destination was in sight—my dad's palace. Or more importantly, the forges there.

* * *

**Hey guys! Review!**

**Hey, can someone do a cyclops? Check out my other story: Prank War!**

**Anyways . . . REVIEW! Here's why.**

**Reviews=Happy me**

**Happy me=Faster writing**

**Faster writing=Happy you**

**Happy you=Reviews**

**Keep the cycle going!**


	11. I have a sister?

**First of all, I apologize for abandoning you guys for so long, but school really got me good.**

***sigh* Homework . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

I started to walk—well, float—towards the palace.

Tyson met me on the way. "Brother!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Can't . . . breathe . . ." I wheezed out.

He let go. "Oops. Sorry."

I patted his arm. "It's okay, big guy. It's okay."

He led me over to the forges.

There another Cyclops—a girl—looked up. "Tyson!" she cried. "I won!"

Tyson pouted. "Not fair!"

The girl smiled. "It's okay. I go get peanut butter."

Tyson grinned. I asked, "Who is she?"

"Sister!" Tyson cried. My eyes widened. Gods.

Uh-oh. There's a new child of Poseidon coming to town. I followed Tyson. I mean, it's not like I had a choice. He was my little not-so-little Cyclops brother. I was Percy Jackson. Of course I followed him. So I totally didn't expect when I was tackled from behind by a very strong, very weird, and very familiar…

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. So much thanks to:**

**Shaylie**

**Badass**

**Sillina**

**Lily**

**Review, and I shall update!**


	12. My life sucks

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I didn't update for about two/three months. Don't hurt me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except for a few pranks and Percy's sister.**

* * *

...Bessie.

"Hey, boy!" I said, bringing him closer.

Yeah. I know. Bessie's a boy. But I didn't know that when I named him. Bessie the Ophiataurus…doesn't that have a nice ring to it?

He nudged me. I bumped him with my elbow.

Tyson appeared from behind us and crushed me in a big bear hug. At least, I thought it was Tyson. However, when I turned around…

Guess what? It was my new Cyclops sister.

"Hi?" I waved slightly.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson." She replied.

Whoa. So not expecting that to happen. She huffed impatiently. "Yes, I can talk intelligently. I am not as simple-minded as our brethren."

Okay…totally not expecting that. Especially when I didn't what brethren meant.

The Cyclops sighed, her one eye blinking exasperatedly at me. "You don't know what brethren means, do you." her tone was exasperated, but fond, sort of.

She narrowed her eyes. "Can't I be fond with my own brother?"

This was seriously creeping me out now. It was like she was reading my mind or something.

"I am." She said cheerfully.

If I hadn't been floating, I would have fallen over. As it was, I stumbled…on nothing.

She rolled her eyes. "We're children of Poseidon, Barnacle Brain. The water feels like solid ground for us. We can also read normally underwater."

Wow. She would get along nicely with Annabeth…wonder how old she is.

"Only a year older than you." the girl said. "I'm Maya. Annabeth….the daughter of Athena?"

If I was a mortal, this would have made no sense whatsoever. As it was, this made perfect sense.

I was a son of a Greek god of the seas, and I had a half-sister Cyclops who was intelligent, and a girlfriend who was the daughter of Athena. Could my life become any more messed up?

Definitely. The Fates hated me.

Of course, I knew that a long time ago. Especially when Aphrodite popped in front of me and said, "Percy! Why did you have to go and make Annabeth mad? I already popped the popcorn!"

Insert major facepalm right here. My life sucks.

* * *

**Well... short. I know. But holiday break is coming, so hopefully I'll actually be able to write, unlike Thanksgiving when I was dragged off to a place with limited internet access.**

**So.. bye? And Review, so I don't forget. Guilt me into doing it!**


End file.
